


Celebration

by scarecrow_horses



Series: Ficathons and Challenges [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrow_horses/pseuds/scarecrow_horses
Summary: Written for theBloodclaim Community100 members challenge.  Probably back in 2004?An all-dialogue fic.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Ficathons and Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bloodclaim Community](https://bloodclaim.livejournal.com/) 100 members challenge. Probably back in 2004?
> 
> An all-dialogue fic.

.

.  
"Xander, what in hell are you doing?"

"Looking for my flashlight."

"...I know I told you it was okay to use toys - that I _like_ toys - but do you really think your Maglite is -?"

"Spike! I need it 'cause I...lost something."

"...What, exactly, did you lose?"

"Nothing _important…._ "

... _rattle_...

"Xander, did you lose the keys to the cuffs?"

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault they're so teeny-tiny! And - _you're_ the one who was all _'Sod it, pet, just get **over** here!'_

"So in the throes of passion you couldn't have just tossed them on the dresser?"

"I thought I _did_ toss them on the dresser! I mean, I thought I heard them clink on the mirror but maybe they clinked on something else..."

... _rattle_...

"What _else_ could they have 'clinked' on? Love?"

"Well...the window..."

... _ **rattle**..._

"Xan, pet - you know I'm not...mad. But - the _party_ is starting in half an hour."

"I know!"

"And there's gonna be _presents.._."

"I _know,_ Spike!"

"And that cake, with the rum in it? And...the _rum_ -"

"I know, Spike - I _know!_ I just think - the keys went out the window, is all. I'll just have to go -"

"Outthe _window_? We're seventeen stories up. They could be _anywhere!_ "

... _ **rattle rattle**..._

"Well I'm _sorry_! _You're_ the one that wanted demon-proof handcuffs! Said it would make it more fun if you really _were_ helpless!"

"I _know -_! Look, pet, it's all right."

… _creak_...

"I'm...sorry, Spike. I - I know you were really looking forward to the party... I'll figure something out."

"Xan, love - c'mere. Just - hug on me a minute, right?"

... _creak...rattle_...

"Now listen, pet. The party's a great thing and don't think I'm not - completely gobsmacked that your friends are doin' this. But - most important is _you_ , love. That you're here with me. After all the mess and the misery, you're right _here_. That's better than a hundred parties."

… _sniffle_...

"Yeah?"

" _Course_ , love."

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Don't fret, now."

… _kisses_... _creak_...

"Mmm.... Xan - _oh_ do that again.... Mmmm...yeah..."

"Love how you taste...your skin…."

"Ah! God - pet…."

… _rattle_...

"I think - I'm just gonna...slide right down on you..."

"Yeah - fuck -"

... _rattle_...

"And just...go...real slow...like this…."

"Xander! God, just - oh, fuck - _oh!_ "

"You _did_ say toys.... Wouldn't be fair if you couldn't feel - ah! - how good it is to be so...fucking full and...stretched... _oh_ , fuck yeah..."

"Love - God - please, _please_ \- just, there - _ah!_ "

… _giggle_...

"Yeah, it turns _on_... Fuck, I can feel that too..."

... _buzz_...

… _small shriek_...

"Too high?"

"N-noooo....it's just....fucking right - God - _fuck_ -!"

"Yeah...fuck..."

... _creak...rattle...creak...buzz..._

… _knock knock_...

"Bloody - hell - don't you _dare_ fucking - stop!"

"No fucking - way - _God_ -!"

... _ **creak creak rattle buzzzz rattle**..._

... _knock knock_...

"Can't they - _oooh God_ \- hear us?"

" _Fuck - Xander - God, yes! Yes!_

_..._

"Well, they heard _that_ -"

"The whole _hotel_ heard that, Spike."

"Please, love - please - just -"

"Yeah - fuck yeah - oh - now -"

"Yeah - now - _god - ahhh!_ "

" _Oooh - Spike!_ "

… _creak...creak...rattle...pant...pant_...

"Are you _done_ in there?"

"Jesus Christ."

"Nah, just the bloody King of Piss-poor Timing. Angel! You wanker - sod off!"

_..._

"Are you sure? I found something of yours..."

... _clink_...

"How in _bloody hell -_ "

"Who cares? I'm coming!"

" _Again?_ Good God...oh."

… _cough_...

"You’ve got the keys?"

_..._

"You're...naked."

"Always am under my clothes. Keys?"

"Uh - I uh - yeah, I -"

"Are you starin' at my Xander? _Are_ you, you miserable poof?"

"Shut up, Spike."

… _shriek_...

"Buffy!"

"Hey - uh - oh my God, is that -"

"That's a - joke. Ha ha. Novelty items are so funny -"

"It's _fuchsia_."

… _mumble_...

"What?"

"I said, it only comes in this and yellow and I just couldn't take yellow. It was really putting me off bananas."

_..._

"Yeah, I can - uh -"

"Deadboy, what's wrong with your head?"

"My head? N-nothing. It's just -"

"It's a key. You have a dent the shape of a _key_ in your forehead!"

"Ha! At least he found a use for that great lump of stone!"

"Shut up, Spike!"

"Make me, you wanker!"

... _rattle_...

"Xander!"

"Oh, Christ. Willow, hey!"

"How many people are you gonna let see you naked, pet!"

"At least I got the keys!"

"Hey, the Tower of Power!"

_..._

"Tara?"

_...._

"Party's on in five, guys, and this Slayer needs - needs lots of rum punch."

"Lord, so do I. And aspirin."

"Right. I guess I'll just get dressed -"

"Finally!"

"Tara, why don't we -?"

"Right, right. Party! Bye!"

"Bye!"

… _slam_...

"Jesus. This party had better be good, 'cause -"

"Course it'll be good, pet. Presents!"

… _rattle_...

"Now how 'bout you unlock these and then -"

"Then we can take a shower. You know - the Tower is...waterproof."

"Oooh. Happy Anniversary, love."

… _kisses_...

"Happy Anniversary, Spike. Love you."

"Love you too, pet. Always."

"Always."


End file.
